(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated structure of a ceiling fan base and frame, and more particularly, to an integrated structure of a ceiling fan base and frame that provides easy disassembly of the frame and facilitates a burnishing process thereof, as well as enhancing esthetical values of the ceiling fan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 3 showing an integrated structure of a prior art ceiling fan base and frame, the structure thereof comprises a base a and a frame b. Wherein, the frame b is disposed with a plurality of reinforcement ribs b1 at appropriate and equidistant positions of an inner periphery thereof for maintaining a shape and degree of circularity of the frame b, and two clasp portions b2 at an upper opening of the inner periphery thereof for fastening and connecting the frame b to the base a. When a ceiling fan c is fixed under a ceiling d using the base a, the frame b then covers the above structure for giving the ceiling fan d a more appealing appearance as shown in FIG. 4.
According to the aforesaid prior structure, it is necessary to press the frame b along vertical sides of the clasp portions b2 when mounting the frame onto the base a, so as to increase distances between the two clasp portions b2 for facilitating fastening the frame b to the base a. A similar procedure is also required for disassembling the frame b from the base a for further dismantling the ceiling fan off the ceiling. However, it is observed that the aforesaid structure has the disadvantages that, when the ceiling fan is fastened under the ceiling, the base a is pressed against the ceiling, and thus attaching the frame b to the base a under the ceiling is indeed not easy; vice versa, dismantling the frame b off the base a is even more awkward for that which side of the frame b ought to be pressed cannot be decided plainly and forces required cannot be easily applied. Therefore, it is vital that the prior structure needs advancement.
Secondly, electroplating and burnishing of the prior frame b are only processed after being formed by plastic extrusion, and the inner periphery of the frame b is generally provided with a plurality of reinforcement ribs b1 at appropriate and equidistant positions for maintaining a complete shape and degree of circularity of the frame b. Nevertheless, the presence of the reinforcement ribs b1 at the inner periphery of the frame b creates significant differences in thickness of the ring-shaped frame, and shrinkage is frequently caused at locations of the reinforcement ribs b1. The shrinkage is accentuated after electroplating and burnishing, and thus affecting not only quality but also appeal as a whole, as well as further lowering economical values of the product.
In the view of the aforesaid prior integrated structure of a ceiling fan base and frame, the primary object of the invention is to provide an integrated structure of a ceiling, fan base and frame that provides easy disassembly of the frame and facilitates a burnishing process thereof, as well as enhancing esthetical values of the ceiling fan as a whole.
To accomplish the aforementioned object, according to the invention, between a base thereof and a frame thereof is an inner rim that is disposed with a plurality of openings and a plurality of reinforcement ribs at equidistant locations of an inner periphery thereof, and each of the pin openings is placed with a pin having a round arched head; the shape of an inner periphery of the frame is corresponded with an outer periphery of the inner rim, and two clasp. portions are disposed at corresponding positions at the inner periphery of the frame so as to fasten and connect the frame around the inner rim; and at positions having largest diameters on a periphery of the base are provided with a plurality of orifices corresponding to the pins at the inner rim so as to wedge the heads of the pins into the orifices of the base for assembly.